El fantasma de la navidad pasada
by OlicityDelena
Summary: Aunque Oliver quiere pasar la Navidad en soledad se ve obligado a compartirla con tres inesperadas visitas. Contiene escenas Olicity.


**EL FANTASMA DE LA NAVIDAD PASADA**

Oliver despertó pronto aquella mañana. Aunque eso era habitual en él. Era la víspera de Navidad y eso le ponía de malhumor. Atrás quedaban en esos años en los que él y Thea se levantaban temprano para ver quién era el primero en llegar a abrir los regalos. En la isla había echado de menos la Navidad. Allí casi no había formada de saber ni en qué día estabas y cualquier momento era bueno para pensar en su familia. Pero desde su llegada a la isla las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar… Su mejor amigo, su madre y su exnovia habían muerto en parte por su culpa ¿Y se suponía que todavía debía creer en la Navidad? Pues no. Eso era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en las escaleras. Felicity bajó por ellas con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te he traído un ponche de Navidad y este pequeño árbol-dijo la chica sacando los objetos de las bolsas-Sé que no es gran cosa pero me sigue sin parecer bien que vayas a pasar solo la Navidad.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto a ti la Navidad? Eres judía-dijo Oliver levantándose del sofá.

-Pero tú no-dijo Felicity con gesto serio-Si cambias de idea sobre lo de pasar la Navidad solo, las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas para ti.

-No voy a cambiar de idea, pero gracias de todas formas Felicity-dijo Oliver ofreciéndole la sonrisa más sincera que podía en ese momento.

Felicity suspiró y le dedicó también a él una sonrisa. Después se fue por el mismo camino por el que había venido. En realidad tampoco estaría tan mal pasar la Navidad con Felicity, pero sabía que iba a ser una noche dura para él y no quería robarle un poco más de su luz. De pronto se volvió a escuchar otro ruido en la escalera.

-¿Qué se te ha olvidado Felicity? ¿Las guirnaldas quizá?-dijo Oliver girándose para mirar de nuevo hacia las escaleras. Pero no fue Felicity a la que se encontró. Debía estar soñando porque era su amigo Tommy Merlyn en el que estaba viendo ese momento.

-Vaya, para ser yo el muerto, tienes tú peor cara-dijo el chico llegando hasta el lado de Oliver.

-¿Estoy soñando?-se preguntó a sí mismo Oliver frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-Bueno, algo así-dijo Tommy- Soy el fantasma de la Navidad pasada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo Oliver en tono burlón.

-¿Qué? A algo me tendría que dedicar-dijo Tommy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces has venido aquí a enseñarme lo maravillosas que eran antes mis Navidades y a decirme que debo seguir manteniendo la fe en la Navidad ¿no?-

-Ya te sabes la teoría, ahora falta pasar a la práctica-

Y con eso Tommy hizo un gesto de manos y de pronto ya no estaban bajo el Verdant sino en su antigua casa, en la mansión Queen. Pudo ver el gran árbol de Navidad que adornaba el comedor con todas esas lucecitas parpadeantes encendidas. Olía al famoso pollo asado que hacía Raisa por Navidad cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que hizo que una punzada de dolor sacudiera su estómago.

-Oliver, cariño, la cena ya está lista-dijo su madre acercándose a las escaleras para llamarle.

Entonces Thea llegó tirando del brazo de su padre al comedor haciéndole sentar en la mesa.

-Esta noche yo he preparado algo para ti papá-dijo una joven Thea con brillo en los ojos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Navidad era. La había estado reviviendo una y otra vez durante cinco años. Era la Navidad anterior a perderse en Lian Yu.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-preguntó Oliver mirando a Tommy.

-Eso es algo que deberás averiguar tú mismo-dijo Tommy-Yo solo estoy aquí porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Muy gracioso-

-Siempre soy el alma de la fiesta ya lo sabes, además no podía perderme la oportunidad de meterme un poco contigo otra vez-

Oliver sonrió a su amigo y después volvió a mirar la escena de aquella Navidad. Era todo tan diferente ahora. Su padre se había suicidado para que él pudiera vivir y arreglar sus errores y su madre había sido asesinado por aquel que había sido su mejor amigo en la isla. Y Thea…. Estaba tan llena de vida por aquel entonces… Sin saber que su padre no era en realidad Robert sino Merlyn… Sin saber las mentiras que les rodeaban.

-Qué guapa estaba Thea-dijo Oliver-Ya no he vuelto a ver esa sonrisa.

-Nuestra hermana ha crecido-dijo Tommy poniéndole la mano en el hombro-Ahora ya le queda poco de aquella inocencia.

Tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Tommy de eso. De lo raro que era compartir ahora a Thea… Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por la entrada de él mismo en el comedor. También él era distinto. No solo físicamente. Aquel Oliver Queen, el egocéntrico y malcriado niño rico que engañaba a su novia por miedo al compromiso, también había muerto en la isla.

-Mamá, esta noche saldré con Laurel después de cenar-dijo el antiguo Oliver dándole después un beso a su madre en la mejilla.

También se acordaba de eso. Era una mentira más de su antigua vida. No era con Laurel sino con Sandra con la que había quedado aquella noche. Con aquella chica a la que había dejado embarazada.

-Pero entonces ¿no te quedarás para la entrega de regalos?-preguntó Moira preocupada. La entrega de regalos había sido una tradición Queen durante muchos años, incluso la hicieron después de que él regresara de la isla.

-No podría perdérmela por nada del mundo-dijo él sentándose en la mesa junto a Thea.

Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Pero él ya sabía quién era. Tommy y Malcom cenaban esa noche cada año con ellos desde que la madre de Tommy murió.

-Ya hemos acabado aquí-dijo Tommy.

-¿Ni si quiera vas a esperar a ver tu entrada triunfal?-preguntó Oliver mirando divertido a su amigo.

-Tienes más cosas que ver esta noche-

Y de pronto estaba de nuevo en la guarida con Tommy frente a él con una sonrisa de despedida.

-Yo he acabado por hoy, pero no seré el único que te visite esta noche, así que no te pongas muy cómodo-dijo Tommy.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas, tengo tantas cosas que explicarte-dijo él.

-Ya las sé Oliver, y estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo Tommy-Y también de la gente de la que te rodeas, especialmente de cierta rubia.

Oliver sonrió. Ahora se sentía en paz con su amigo, algo que no había podido sentir desde antes incluso de su muerte. De pronto sintió como todo lo de su alrededor estuviera borroso y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo sentado en el sofá pero Tommy ya no estaba allí. ¿Lo había soñado todo? Pese a que le había parecido muy real, era lo más lógico. Tommy llevaba muerto mucho tiempo. Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos para despejarse. Cuando se quitó las manos, había ocurrido de nuevo. Esta vez no era Tommy quien estaba frente a él sino Sara Lance.

-Sara…-dijo Oliver casi en un susurro.

Durante los meses que Sara había estado muerta mil cosas habían venido a su cabeza, tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas ganas de abrazarla… Pero ahora que parecía tenerla delante ninguna de ellas le salía.

-No tienes que decir nada Ollie-dijo la chica con una sonrisa-Todas las respuestas llegarán a su momento.

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ahora estamos aquí para mostrarte tu Navidad presente-dijo la rubia riéndose.

-Tú eres el fantasma de la Navidad presente entonces-

-Esa misma…-dijo Sara-Se supone que ahora debo enseñarte cómo es tu Navidad presente pero creo que esto es todo…

-Sí, bienvenida a mi gran fiesta-dijo Oliver abriendo la mano para enseñar dónde iba a pasar la Navidad.

-Así que en su lugar te voy a enseñar otra cosa-dijo Sara agarrando la mano de Oliver.

De pronto ya no estaban ahí. Reconoció el sitio. Era el apartamento de Diggle, aunque estaba decorado claramente con motivos navideños. El árbol de navidad no era muy grande pero hacía parecer la casa mucho más acogedora de lo que ella era.

-Sígueme-dijo Sara mirando a Oliver.

Ambos llegaron hasta el comedor donde Lyla y Diggle cenaban solos junto a la cuna de la pequeña Sara. Ninguno de los dos era mucho de celebraciones, pero parecía que los dos tenían mucho que celebrar. Nunca había visto esa sonrisa en la cara de su amigo y se sentía feliz por él.

-Se merece ser feliz-dijo Oliver sonriendo.

-Todo el mundo merece ser feliz-dijo Sara-Ahora tenemos que irnos a otro lado.

Y de pronto ya no estaban en casa de Diggle sino en un sitio más pequeño. Quizá era un apartamento de dos habitaciones. Sin decoraciones de Navidad ni nada por el estilo.

-¿No te imaginas quien vive aquí?-preguntó Sara sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron al comedor Sin y Roy se reían a carcajadas. Ambos chicos parecían pasarlo bien. Nunca había imaginado a Roy celebrando la Navidad. Pero al fin y al cabo él también tenía su vida. Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando llamaron a la puerta. Roy se levantó a abrir y Thea entró a la casa.

-¡Has venido!-dijo Sin levantándose.

-¡Claro! ¿Qué esperabas? Un plan con amigos suena mucho mejor que una noche solitaria-dijo Thea quitándose el abrigo.

-Ya pensaba que me ibas a dejar toda la noche sola con Abercrombie-dijo Sin sonriendo-Desde que no estáis juntos….

-Ya te he dicho que somos amigos, Sin-le explicó Roy.

-Lo que sea-dijo Sin encogiéndose de hombros y provocando las risas en los otros dos chicos.

-Se lo pasan bien-dijo Oliver a Sara.

-¿Qué esperabas?-preguntó Sara-Pero aún nos quedan sitios por ver.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban ahí sino en el piso de los Lance. Sara suspiró y miró con añoranza el sitio. Laurel estaba sentada en la mesa junto a su madre. Ambas con gesto serio mientras Quentin no paraba de parlotear animadamente.

-Ojalá Sara hubiera podido venir-dijo Quentin cambiando el tono de voz.

Laurel y su madre se miraron. Ambas sabían que eso era imposible, que nunca más iban a poder pasar unas navidades junto a Sara.

-Ya sabes papá, Sara está muy ocupada, pero seguro que ella también está pasando una gran Navidad-dijo Laurel.

-Incluso ellos son capaces de seguir celebrando la Navidad-dijo Sara mirando con tristeza a su familia.

-Pero si tu padre lo supiera..-dijo Oliver.

-Se le rompería el corazón-dijo Sara suspirando-Pero lo superaría, ya lo hizo una vez… como está haciendo Laurel y sería más fuerte. Todos nos caemos y nos levantamos, Oliver, tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

Oliver miró de nuevo a los Lance. Quentin se había sentado ya a la mesa y los tres charlaban sobre la cena. Una foto de Sara no muy lejos de ellos completaba la escena familiar.

-Todavía nos queda un lugar que visitar…-dijo Sara-Pero antes, prométeme que cuidaras de ellos… Especialmente de Laurel. Ha heredado ese gen de los Lance para meterse en problemas, y aun no está preparada, todavía no….

-Lo prometo-dijo Oliver mirando fijamente a Sara.

-Está bien-dijo Sara suspirando de nuevo-Pues allá vamos.

Y ya no estaban en el piso de los Lance, sino en otro sitio. No le hacía falta saber dónde habían ido para saber de quién era aquel apartamento. Cada rincón del apartamento era una parte inconfundible de ella. Sin adornos navideños (lo cual era lógico, debido a que era judía), sencillo y con un ambiente acogedor. Felicity estaba recostada en el sofá mirando el reloj de vez en cuando.

-Te está esperando-dijo Sara mirando a Oliver que no podía apartar la vista de Felicity.

-Sabe que no voy a venir-respondió Oliver.

-Ella nunca pierde la fe en ti-

Oliver miró a Sara recapacitando las palabras que le había dicho. Tenían tanta razón. Pese a todas las cosas que había hecho, Felicity seguía ahí. Incluso aunque le hubiese dicho que no podía ser solo Oliver Queen, ella seguía ahí. Su Felicity.

-Otro día en el que volveré a decepcionarla-dijo Oliver suspirando.

Le dolía tanto. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella pero no podía ser por eso mismo. Porque prefería su felicidad por encima de todo, su seguridad, y estar con él le ofrecía cualquier cosa menos eso. Él era una persona con cicatrices, no solo las que se podían ver, causadas por muchos años de dolor y sufrimiento. Era una persona en las sombras. Y Felicity necesitaba alguien como ella, que no llevara dolor a su vida.

-Cuanto te dije que necesitabas una persona que sacara esa luz que aún hay en ti-dijo Sara mirando intensamente a Oliver-Me refería a Felicity.

-Te equivocabas-dijo él-Solo conseguiría apagar su luz.

-A veces te subestimas Oliver-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza-Ahora es hora de volver.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo en la guarida. Sin decir nada, Sara le abrazó con fuerza. Era aquel abrazo de despedida que no habían podido darse.

-Aprovecha el tiempo Oliver-dijo la chica-A veces tenemos menos tiempo del que esperamos para solucionar nuestros asuntos. No dejes que te pase lo mismo que a mí.

Pero Oliver ya no pudo decirle nada más. Porque al igual que Tommy, Sara había desaparecido. Empezaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo loco. No debía ser muy sano ver a sus seres queridos que ya habían muerto. Cerró los ojos confundido y se dejó caer en el sofá donde dormían. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en una noche, pero nada de lo que sus amigos le habían dicho le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Sabía que los dos tenían razón, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser Oliver Queen. Un nuevo ruido le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Cuando abrió los ojos, el dolor vino de nuevo a su pecho.

-Mamá-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿No creerías que iba a dejar solo a Tommy y a Sara con la diversión verdad?-preguntó Moira acercándose a su hijo para abrazarle.

Oliver cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo el contacto de su madre contra su piel. Una sensación de calidez le recorrió todo el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

-No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, cariño-dijo Moira separándose de su hijo-He venido a enseñarte algo.

-¿Mi Navidad futura?-preguntó Oliver que ya estaba prevenido por las dos visitas que había recibido con anterioridad esa noche.

-Aquí es donde viene el problema-dijo su madre-Hay dos opciones.

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo entendido que esto nunca había pasado-le explicó Moira-Pero tu futuro dependerá de las elecciones que tomes.

Moira tendió la mano a su hijo y este la aceptó suspirando. Era curioso que su madre dijera que su futuro dependía de sus elecciones.

-Allá vamos-dijo Moira.

Y de nuevo habían vuelto a desaparecer de la guarida. Aunque el sitio era muy similar a ella. Era oscuro, tan solo una bombilla alumbraba el sitio. Pero no estaban los ordenadores de Felicity. Tan solo una urna de cristal con el traje de Arrow, un sillón y una mesa con una foto.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?-preguntó Oliver a su madre.

-10-respondió Moira.

Oliver entonces se acercó hasta la mesa y cogió la foto. Sonrió al verla. Diggle, Felicity y él sonreían en la foto. Recordaba cuando se habían tirado esa foto perfectamente. Tras derrotar a Slade, después de que Roy saliera de aquel coma, Felicity había insistido en tener una foto juntos. Roy había preferido no salir en ella, así que estaban ellos tres, como al principio. Lo que Felicity había llamado alguna vez el Team Arrow.

-¿Cómo son los Diggle y Felicity del futuro?-preguntó Oliver sonriendo.

El gesto de Moira cambió por completo. La sonrisa que siempre tenía se había convertido en un gesto serio y triste.

-John Diggle murió hace seis años-dijo Moira-Recibió un disparo por la espalda en una misión con Arrow, los médicos no pudieron salvarle.

Oliver sintió una punzada de dolor en el estómago al pensarlo. Diggle muerto por su culpa. John no podría ver crecer a la pequeña Sara, porque había seguido junto a él. De pronto otro pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Y Felicity? ¿También ha…-dijo Oliver incapaz de acabar la frase.

-Sí-dijo Moira mirando a su hijo con tristeza-Hace un año.

Oliver se sentó en el sofá incapaz de soportar la dolorosa imagen de Felicity muerta que se había instalado en su cabeza.

-Ella estaba con Laurel investigando un asesinato cuando atacaron la guarida-le explicó Moira-Recibió una flecha justo en el corazón.

-¿Una flecha?-preguntó Oliver.

-Una de tus flechas-especificó Moira-Cogieron tu arco y tus flechas.

-No puede ser cierto-dijo Oliver tapándose la cara con las manos-¿Dónde estaba yo?

-Vigilando la ciudad-dijo Moira torciendo el gesto.

-Pero mi arco y mis flechas…-dijo Oliver sin comprender.

-La ciudad estaba a salvo-explicó Moira-Desde la caída de la Liga y la muerte de Malcom la ciudad solo había sufrido ataques sin mucha importancia, pero tú seguiste poniendo la ciudad por delante.

Las palabras de Moira se clavaron como un puñal en el corazón de Oliver. Moira no lo estaba diciendo, pero le estaba dando a entender que esa era la vida que llevaría siendo Arrow.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-dijo Oliver con desesperación. Necesitaba salir de aquel futuro donde él era responsable de la muerte de la chica a la que más había querido. Donde su mejor amigo había muerto también por su culpa.

-Vayámonos-dijo Moira cogiendo de nuevo la mano de su hijo.

El lugar cambió completamente. Una casa grande muy iluminada y decorada con motivos navideños era el lugar donde se encontraban ahora. Se encontraban en el comedor de la casa donde se encontraba una mesa con catorce platos sobre ella.

-¿De quién es esta casa?-preguntó Oliver.

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?-preguntó Moira con una sonrisa.

Oliver se acercó hasta otra mesa decorada con marcos de fotos. Cogió uno de ellos y lo miró con detenimiento. Diggle, Lyla, una niña de unos cinco años que debía ser la pequeña Sara y él mismo con un bebé en brazos aparecían sonrientes en la foto.

-No es hijo tuyo si te lo preguntas-dijo Moira riéndose- Aunque sí eres el padrino del pequeño John junior.

-¿Lyla y Diggle han tenido otro hijo?-preguntó emocionado.

-No ha sido el único-dijo Moira señalando otra foto de la mesa.

Oliver cogió la foto que su madre le había señalado. En ella salían Laurel y Ted Grant que llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña de pelo negro, justo a su lado estaba Felicity embarazada. Oliver tenía una mano en su tripa y tenía una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en la cara.

-¿Es… mi hijo?-preguntó mirando a su madre mientras le enseñaba la foto.

-Voy a tener unos nietos maravillosos-dijo Moira mientras señalaba la puerta del comedor por la que empezaba a entrar gente.

Laurel con vestido negro entró con una niña en brazos de unos cuatro años que se reía a carcajadas. Justo detrás Ted charlaba con Lyla y Diggle. La ya no tan pequeña Sara iba cogida de la mano de su hermano pequeño. Thea y Roy también entraron juntos al salón. El chico se sentó junto a ella en la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente. Sin se sentó al lado de Thea para cenar. Los siguientes en entrar al comedor fueron una niña y un niño. El niño, algo más bajito que la niña, tiraba del pelo rubio de esta.

-Tommy-dijo Felicity entrando en el comedor-deja a tu hermana en paz.

-Es que me ha llamado caraculo-dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos enfadado.

-Caitlyn, tu hermano no es un caraculo-dijo Oliver cogiendo al niño en brazos.

-Lo siento-dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en la mesa al otro lado de Laurel.

-Vamos-dijo Oliver dándole un beso a Felicity en los labios y cogiéndola de la mano para sentarse en la mesa.

-¿Bonito verdad?-dijo Moira sonriendo a su hijo-Es una pena que te niegues a llegar hasta él.

-Es complicado-dijo él.

-La vida depende de las elecciones que nosotros tomamos, hijo, y se complica de la misma manera-dijo Moira-Y también pasa con la Navidad. La Navidad no es algo importante, lo importante son las personas de la que te rodeas. Pero ahora tenemos que volver.

Oliver miró una vez más a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos, su familia. Parecía un sueño inalcanzable, pero lo cierto es que dependía de él mismo para llegar hasta él.

Y de nuevo estaban en la guarida los dos. Moira le abrazó de nuevo, tenía que despedirse, ya era la hora.

-Ahora eres tú el que eliges tu futuro, Oliver-dijo Moira agarrada de las manos de su hijo.

Oliver volvió a abrazarla a su madre. Quería sentirla por última vez.

-Te quiero-dijo aun abrazado a ella.

Y en mitad del abrazo, Moira desapareció. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Oliver de arriba abajo. Su madre ya no estaba allí y no iba a volver a estarlo. Le había mostrado dos futuros completamente diferentes. En cualquier caso llegar a cualquiera de ellos dependía de sus decisiones. Y estaba dispuesto a tomar la primera de ellas aquella noche.

Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso, después salió de la guarida. Paseaba por las calles de Starling City viendo como disfrutaban de la Navidad. Y aunque al principio no pretendía nada más que ser un paseo para tomar el aire y no estar encerrado, terminó allí, frente a su apartamento. Y sin saber por qué terminó llamando a su puerta. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Felicity abrió la puerta.

-¿Oliver?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara-Has venido.

-No sé por qué he venido-

-Lo importante es que estás aquí-dijo ella-Pasa.

No sabía si lo que había vivido aquella noche había sido un sueño, pero el apartamento de Felicity era tal y como él había podido ver antes.

-No soy muy de cenas navideñas ni nada por el estilo, así que espero que tengas apetito de una hamburguesa del Big Belly Buguer-dijo la chica guiándole hasta la mesa.

-Felicity…-

-No digas nada-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

-Iba a decir que me alegro de estar aquí esta noche-dijo Oliver sonriendo a la chica.

Felicity no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque desde el día que se besaron se había estado poniendo una coraza para protegerse de él no podía evitar sonreír con los gestos que a veces tenía el chico.

-También yo me alegro que hayas elegido venir-dijo Felicity.

-Algo me dice que no va a ser la última-dijo Oliver acercándose a ella.

Y antes de que Felicity pudiera ni si quiera darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo Oliver, él colocó la mano en la espalda de ella para atraerla hacia él y poder besarla. Si el futuro que había visto dependía de sus decisiones, la primera decisión que estaba dispuesto a tomar era vencer sus miedos. El miedo a perder a Felicity era muy presente en su vida, pero si los dos luchaban contra él, un futuro mejor era posible.


End file.
